


Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 7 "Spending the Night"

by Cassie_Sandsmark, Somuchbraver



Series: Brighter Than Sunshine Volume 1 [7]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bisexual Female Characters, DC-AU Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, Trans Female Character, college students, lady superheroes kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Sandsmark/pseuds/Cassie_Sandsmark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somuchbraver/pseuds/Somuchbraver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their Extremely successful second date and the intimacy which followed it, the girls stay up late talking, trading secrets, and getting to know each other even better, relishing in their new found intimacy. When they oversleep the following day, they decide to take a skip day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 7 "Spending the Night"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about a romantic relationship between Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) and a Rule 63'd (female) version of 'Superboy' (Samantha Graves), set in the current DC Cinematic Universe (Post 2013). This is Episode 7 (out of 30~ish written episodes in need of editing) in the first 'Season' of a multi-year arc designed for these characters. 
> 
> Be advised that there are subsequent episodes in this same series. You can find the link to the rest of the series at the top of this page, or here (http://archiveofourown.org/series/232443).
> 
> Follow Our Tumblr at (http://brighterthnsunshine.com/) for fan-art, photo manips, information related to our story as it progresses, and more!
> 
> Your comments are oxygen to us!

 

## Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 7 "Spending the Night"

[Brighter than Sunshine Tumblr ](http://brighterthnsunshine.tumblr.com)

 

_Whimpering, Cassandra moaned her pleasure into Samantha’s breast and nibbled on her nipple for a second before deciding to pull her hands out of Samantha’s crotch and to cup her lover’s face with them, pulling her down and to her mouth insistently, kissing her urgently — and yet still softly and tenderly, little small kisses of affection and tenderness that she rained on her lover’s lips, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, while her hands slowly slid down over Samantha’s back and around her waist, hugging her body to hers without letting go. An up-welling of affection for the beautiful black haired girl with the tender heart and ferocious sex drive, and with whom she could share this passionate, tender, passionate intimacy, flooded through her, and she felt her heart fill almost to bursting as she whimpered her affection into Samantha’s hair, her ears, and her mouth. “Samantha… Samantha… Samantha…” she whispered, tenderly, with each kiss..._

 

* * *

 

Samantha was caught vulnerable in the post-orgasm moment, the flood of tenderness penetrating to her heart and overwhelming her senses, caught up in a feeling unlike anything she'd experienced in her life. She kissed Cassie back desperately, leaning into her touch. Her whole body swayed toward the affection. She slid her fingers out of Cassie and wrapped her arms around the taller girl, clinging to her body as her head spun with pleasure and emotion both at once, her chest heaving with the power of the moment. She turned her face into Cassie's cheek and tangled her fingers up in her golden hair, pressing into her embrace.

The blonde's kisses slowed only reluctantly, trailing off to a gentle brushing of the lips against Samantha's after several long minutes of frenzied clutching at one another, but Cassie's hands did not cease caressing Samantha's soft, smooth back, cradling the shorter girl in her arms as she nuzzled her lover's nose and cheeks with the tip of her own nose, her eyelids low and heavy with affection and the intimacy of the moment as they explored Samantha's face, slowly committing every detail to memory with a gentle smile.

As the frenzied affection calmed down and all that was left was Cassie's kissing and stroking, Samantha's arms tightened around the other girl and she squeezed her close, pressing her face against her blonde hair. "Cassie..." she started, but couldn't find a way to finish the abandoned sentence.

"Mmmhmmm?" Cassie replied, brushing her nose tenderly against Samantha's right cheek, her eyelashes fluttering as she looked up and focused on the other girl's bottomless blue eyes. Her arms tightened around the other girl's chest, as if to keep her from fleeing, but her hands on Samantha's back were still gently caressing.

Samantha wet her lips, the squeeze calming the panic that had sprung up in her heart. When she spoke, her voice was soft and sounded like it might break, her hands running down Cassie's back slow and carefully. "...don't stop touching me, okay?" She turned her nose into her hair and closed her eyes. "Just don't stop."

Cassie sighed, burying her nose in Samantha's hair above her right ear and squeezed Samantha so close she half-wondered if she might be squeezing her  _too tight._  "Never," she whispered fiercely. 

Sam didn't give under the other girl's grip, turning her head and brushing her lips against Cassie's downy cheek, her heart quieted by the fervent declaration. One of her hands crept up the back of Cassie's neck. "Thanks."

"Mmmm, you don't have to thank me, Sammi," Cassie whispered against the other girl's dark hair, nuzzling the side of her head and stroking her back up and down. "This isn't just  _me._ " She squeezed Samantha closer and smiled, inhaling a deep breath laden with emotion and tenderness. "This is  _us._ "

Samantha set her forehead against Cassie's temple, stroking her hair absently. "I just...I'm not steady in this part, I have a lot of the other parts of this locked down, but this part..." Sam gave a little sigh, feeling like that had been perfectly clear inside her head.  _How did you explain to someone you had an A++ in sex and dating and a generous D in emotional intimacy?_

Cassie didn't ask for explanation. She didn't need any. She'd already sensed that while Samantha was clearly the more confident and experienced of the two girls when it came to dating and sexuality, where it came to the area where the blonde girl felt she and Samantha clicked best - the strange, almost magical intimacy that  _just kept happening between them_  - Samantha was clearly the more hesitant and wary of the two. "So'kay," she whispered, nuzzling Samantha's temple and pressing her lips against Samantha's cheek, stroking the other girl's back tenderly. "You got all the time you need to get 'steady.' M'not goin' anywhere, promise." She pulled some loose strands of hair out of Samantha's face (and out of her mouth) and sighed happily as she squeezed the other girl close. "Nowhere I wanna be more than here." Then she smiled, laying her hand over Samantha's chest, just above her breasts on her sternum. "And here."

Samantha blushed at the intimate gesture, turning her head but smiling a little. She didn't exactly have anyone in particular to be embarrassed in front of, but she felt exposed all the same. She smiled and shrugged the feeling off, deflecting the intensity of the moment. "When did you get so steady?" she ribbed, gently.

"Dunno. I'm not sure it's one of my usual traits," Cassie admitted, resting her cheek against Samantha's but slipping her hand back around to Samantha's back. "But every time I look into your eyes, I..." She blushed, her voice dropping to a whisper, "... I feel safe, and that makes me feel ... like it'll all be okay."

Samantha gave a little smile and tipped her head forward, pulling her closer by the waist. "Because you can tell how totally done for I am?"

Cassie giggled softly, taking a moment to find the perfect response: "... because when I look into your eyes at moments like this, I see everything  _I feel_  reflected back at me. The desire, the passion, the longing, the place where you could fit... the fear, the cautious vulnerability, the instinct to pull back... but most of all, the hope."

Sam frowned softly and pushed Cassie's hair back away from her face, her thumb dragging over the other girl's cheek. "And what if I strangle all that on the way out What if it all goes wrong? Does it matter whether or not I felt it at all?"

Cassie blinked back at Samantha for a moment, her smile faltering. The thought of losing this connection just after finding it made her stomach lurch. Hesitating just a moment, Cassie took a little breath and twitched the side of her mouth up, looking the dark-haired girl squarely in the eyes. " _Assuming that happens,"_ she said, softly, reaching up to touch the side of Samantha's face intimately, "I would still rather have had this with you than never have had it at all. Some things -  _this thing -,"_ she said softly, yet insistently, "are worth whatever comes later." Then Cassie grinned, her eyes flashing defiantly. "Besides, I've never felt like this before, for anyone. I'm gonna fight for it."

Samantha's frown broke into a smile, s _ome things are worth whatever comes later_  felt so right and true that it couldn't possibly be denied.  _This was worth whatever came later, this moment was worth anything._  It was more than just a reprieve from the loneliness that had been there so long that it seemed inherent. She kissed Cassie tenderly, sliding her hands up and down the other girl's back and then setting her forehead against hers. "Alright; it's worth it to me too."

When Samantha's face broke into one of the most beautiful, purely happy smiles Cassie had ever seen, the blonde girl felt her heart swell with emotion, choking her up, and tears began to burn at the corners of her eyes as she met Samantha's kiss with her own tender lips, her hands trembling softly on Samantha's back. Sam smiled softly and brushed her thumb over Cassie's cheek, kissing her nose. "At this rate we'll both end up weeping and the night will become soggy," she teased, forcing a subject change, "tell me about your fanfiction or something. You've already interviewed me but I have no dumb trivia about you."

One tear slipped down Cassie's cheek and onto Samantha's finger as she sniffled, half laughing and half giggling as she rubbed her nose against Samantha's. "Well you're the one who made me all weepy, being all sweet," she teased. "And there is no dumb trivia about me," she stuck out her tongue. "Just awesome sauce."

Samantha laughed and wiped her tear away, settling in against the pillows as she got comfortable pressed against Cassie. "Oh my mistake, I forgot that fan fiction is like the most serious thing in history."

Cassie laid her head on the pillow behind her and smiled over Samantha, touching noses with her. "...you really wanna read my smutty fan fiction?" Cassie raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you totally can, I'm just in disbelief," she laughed.

Sam grinned. "Why wouldn't I? Maybe it's like the secret code to your brain and then I can infiltrate."

Cassandra laughed, sitting up with a groan and pushing herself up and out of her bed, moving towards her computer. She flashed a smile at her lover and girlfriend as she padded naked across her bedroom. "You give me quite the work out, you know."

Samantha giggled and whistled, turning over on her stomach on the bed. "Well then if we keep having sleepovers we'll both end up in peak condition in no time. Or maybe it'll just be my tongue." She grinned.

Cassie blushed, glancing over her shoulder at Samantha and staring at her ripe round ass for a moment before turning back to her computer. She sighed at the sight and shook her head. "I think I could just have  _you_ for the rest of forever and be perfectly content with that," she mused, loading up some fan fiction and moving it over to her tablet.

Sam set her chin in her palms and smiled. "I am full service. Now stop stalling. And tell me some more stuff about you. Did you grow up in a house? Do you have a dog? What's the deal with the whole superhero thing; where did that come from?"

"I'm  _not_  stalling: you asked for fanfic, I give you fanfic." Cassie finished transferring all of her fan fiction over to her tablet and then crawled back into bed and handed it over to Samantha, reclining on her side on the bed next to her and resting her head on one bent arm. "No to the house: mom owned a condominium in Gateway city a few blocks from the museum. No to the dog: I'm strictly a cat person thusfar - although I'd love to have a pet Sphinx - but my last cat died when I was 11. And superheroing...." Cass frowned and rolled on her back. "That's sort of a long story."

Samantha took the iPad and pulled up the stories she'd loaded on to it, giving them a cursory glance over before diving in. "The weird naked cats?" She raised an eyebrow. "I don't really mean  _doing it --_  I got that story. I just mean it's one thing to go out and fight crime because you can, it's another thing to say... decorate your dorm room with them?" She gave a little smile over the glowing light from the tablet.

"Oh, the posters?" Cassie brightened up at that, eager to change the subject. There were a couple aspects of her superhero origin story that she hadn’t mentioned earlier which she was preparing herself to tell Samantha about... when the moment came for it... but she wasn't opposed to putting it off a little. "Well, you know, some people have Obama or some rock star or Hilary Clinton or someone else they admire on their walls.  _These_ ," she waved around herself at the posters on her walls, "these are the people  _I_  admire most in the world. They're the ones putting it on the line for the world every day, the ones I want to grow up to be like.”

Samantha gave a little smile and shook her head. "Besides a truly fanatic following, what's the difference between you and them right now?"

Cassie shook her head. " _Ohhhh no_. I'm not even in their league. I show up when bad stuff happens, pull people out of fires, hand people like Anomaly over to the police, sure. I help people. But I've never... I've never been in a position to hold the lives of an entire city, or the world, in my hands, to risk my own life for the lives of people I've never met before." She waved at the posters plastered around her room. "These guys do it every day."

Samantha looked over at the posters thoughtfully, as if she was first considering the people in them, but something about the whole thing, especially the quote plastered on the Superman poster,  _Dreams save us. Dreams lift us up and transform us. And on my soul, I swear...until my dream of a world where dignity, honor and justice becomes the reality we all share--I'll never stop fighting. Ever-_  made her stomach turn. The whole thing unsettled Sam. It felt forceful to her, aggressively optimistic, dangerously so, even sinister.

Cassie glanced over at Samantha in the silence that followed her reply. Samantha was looking around, but she wasn't saying anything, and that was odd. "... ello?" She nudged the other girl softly. "You still in there?"

Sam gave a little smile and cocked her head in Cassie's direction. "Just thinking. I knew a couple girls in school who were big into superheroes but for very different reasons, I think."

Cassie laughed. "I know a couple of female teen superheroes who were into Nightwing for exactly the same reasons. I have to admit," she grinned, shooting the poster a glance, "he's a bit dreamy in person."

Samantha smirked and eyed her playfully. "So you're just collecting Robins?" she teased. "That costume looks calculated to me. Like, everyone appreciates all the squats he's doing so might as well show off the results..."

Cassie raised an eye at the tone in Samantha’s voice. "... you said you knew some girls in school were big into superheroes. You weren't one of them?"

Sam chuckled and shook her head. "Not me. I was focused on what was right in front of me, most of the time. I thought the whole thing was a little weird."

Cassie raised her other eyebrow. "... what, superheroes, or crushes on superheroes?" She chose her words carefully.

Samantha shrugged, sensing a little tension in Cassie's line of questioning and still unsure why it should be such a big deal. "Crushes on superheroes, mostly. I mean- from the outside, you don't think the whole superhero thing might be..." she trailed off without finishing the thought, glancing over at the posters. "I mean, but you're into it, so there must be  _something_ to it."

Cassie blinked a little, not sure how to respond. "...do you have something  _against_  superheroes?" She asked, genuinely interested.

Samantha made a little non-committal face. " _Against_ implies that I've like thought about it a lot and come to some sort of opinion. I just find some of the culture...or attitudes to be a little...unsettling. I don't get it. But I don't get into it far enough to have anything  _against_ superheroes."

"Oh." Cassie made a small noise and sat back against the pillows, feeling a little confused. "Well... there is definitely some weird,  _culty_  stuff out there that is not okay..."

Samantha nodded, pulling a little face and glancing at the posters again.  "I just think you can't get around that- superhuman figures coming in and imposing on the human race...how are average people supposed to react? They fear and they worship."

Surprisingly, Cassie burst into laughter when Samantha said that. "Oh that's good. I have to remember to tell Di you said that. She gets so irritated with me when I tell her that she and Superman and the rest of the Justice League seem more like 'gods' than the Olympians."

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't worry you even a little bit? I mean- Superman, for example- he's not even human and he seems awfully interested in telling us what we ought and ought not to do. What's keeping him inside the law aside from our thin hope he stays there? I just see another powerful white dude who thinks he knows what's best."

Cassie rolled onto her side next to Samantha, raising an eyebrow at her new girlfriend. "Wow, you  _have_  thought about this."

Sam shrugged a little. "I mean, I don't lay awake every night thinking about it. I can just see why some people might have hesitations. I can see why it might unsettle people."

Cassie shook her head, smiling reassuringly, and slid one of her hands down Samantha's arm to take her new girlfriend's hand and wind their fingers together. "No, no, I don't think it's  _bad_  that you've thought about it. I just... I  _like_ that you think about stuff." Cassie blushed a little. "Anyway, um... Superman..." she sighed and winced, thinking.

Samantha gave a little smile and cocked her head at Cassie. "I'm not just a stunningly gorgeous face after all. Also a pretty intense thinker." She nudged her playfully.

 _"_ I never thought you weren't smart," Cassie retorted, sticking her tongue out. "Just didn't know you were a  _ponderer. ANYWAY,_ Diana once told me that the question you just raised comes up pretty regularly in Justice League meetings.”

Samantha blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, which question exactly?"

"The whole 'what right does Superman or anyone with superpowers - Amazon, Human agent of an extra-planetary intergalactic peacekeeping force, or whoever - have to play god with the human race? Why does Superman, or Wonder Woman, or Batman get to say what's right and what's wrong, without judicial oversight' debate, question, thingy."

Sam frowned a little. The idea of these people sitting around a table having that conversation flew in the face of everything she thought she understood about the Justice League. "Really? How could they possibly have that conversation? Who's supposed to check them?"

"Well," Cassie scooted up on the bed a little, setting her back against the headboard and then hissing slightly at the cold sensation on her bare skin. Her thumb kept running softly over Samantha's knuckles. "The League is made up of at least a couple human members, in addition to the aliens, magical humans like Diana and Aquaman, and others. Diana once told me that the Flash, I guess, often speaks up as like, the representative for humanity? So once, he asked Superman what right the League had to play god."

Sam raised an eyebrow, leaning forward a little. "He said that to  _Superman??"_

Cassie laughed and nodded, amused at Samantha's reaction. "Yeah! According to Diana, Superman's  _really, really nice._  Like, totally unintimidating to talk to, just like ... warm and friendly. Except when he's mad. Or working."

Samantha pulled a little face, thinking that over. She had zero reason to believe it wasn't true but she'd always assumed the opposite for some reason. "Huh...so what did he say?"

Cassie shrugged. "Well, I guess Superman said something about it not being the League's role to control the fate of mankind or something, that humanity had to be free to make its own mistakes and achieve its own greatness. So the Flash was like, 'then what is the League's job?'"

Samantha wrinkled her nose a bit, finding that answer political and dodgy. Maybe they weren't  _trying_ to control the fate of the human race, but that intention seemed kind of immaterial on the face of things. She nodded at the follow-up question. "Yeah, good question."

Cassie blinked. "...what's a good question?"

"If they've got a relatively hands-off policy, what is the league's job? If humankind is just fine on its own, what's the point?"

"Oh, right." Cassie grinned, this was her favorite part of the story.  She lifted her free hand and made air quotes as she told it. "'To Catch Them If they Fall.'"

Samantha seemed coiled and ready to give a counter-argument to whatever the answer was, but the actual answer stopped her short. Something about the words made her feel a very specific emotion she wasn't used to, something warm and steady. "Oh."

Cassie grinned and giggled, squeezing Samantha's hand. "...I haven't even met the guy, but something about the stuff he says makes ...makes me proud to be a hero. To do what he does."

Sam frowned a bit bemusedly, rolling that idea around in her head. It was contrary to everything she'd ever been told about Superman, about heroes in general. She was trying to sort truth from propaganda. "Huh. I guess...from that perspective, I get that." She gave a little smile, meeting Cassie's eyes.

Cassie rolled over and cupped her girlfriend's cheek, pressing her lips tenderly against Samantha's soft, gentle ones. "I wanna share everything with you. Especially that part."

Samantha kissed her back softly, running her fingers through her hair. “I guess if it's something you love it can't be all bad."

Cassie smiled, nuzzling Samantha's cheek again. "Thanks for trying to understand," she said tenderly. "that means a lot."

Sam grinned and slid her fingers across her waist. "It's not a perspective I've ever heard before, believe it or not. My mom was always opposed to me getting into that stuff. She said it was a waste of time, and the friends I knew who were really into heroes were pretty across-the-board frivolous. I guess, though, I was usually the least frivolous of my friends."

The blonde girl turned and wrapped her arms around Samantha's waist, snuggling her head and face into the beautiful blue-eyed girl's neck. "Mmmmm... you're practically perfect in every way," she teased.

Samantha grinned and tilted her head into her cheek. "Why are you saying that like it's an exaggeration?" She kissed Cassie's ear. "Tell me a secret."

"Hmmm," Cassie let her eyes drift closed, not tired, but just enjoying the warmth of Samantha's body and the comfort of her scent. "Let me think a moment. I want it to be a good one, something no one else knows about." Sam smiled softly in response, continually touched by Cassie's every confession. Intimacy, real intimacy, not just the physical kind, was about secrets. It was about sharing the hidden bits, and she was just feeling as if she might be able to give this girl some of hers. She slid her hand across the surface of her smooth blonde hair. Cassie purred into the touch on her hair, her eyelids fluttering. "Mmmmmkkay..." she said slowly, "here we go: my mom and my 'sisters' are always talking about what I'm going to do when I grow up. My 'sisters' are all invested in the silly, normal-human things I'm gonna do when I grow up, like get married, have 2.5 kids, get a job and a house...my mom wants me to be an archaeologist, like her, and my high school classmates all think I'm going into modeling or acting or something because I used that excuse to explain away my strange hours and absences. But thing is, I already know what I wanna do when I grow up, and no one's ever even bothered to  _ask._ "

Samantha smiled and glanced sideways at her. "I usually avoid that question because everyone's always asking it." She set her lips against Cassie's temple. "What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"What I am  _now,_ " Cassie said, quietly. "I'm not 'Wonder Girl' just because I idolized Diana and Donna when I was a teenager, or because my mom happened to bone some guy who kept a quiver of thunderbolts with him when she was in her 20s, or because Diana agreed to let me be her sidekick. I'm not anyone's 'Robin,' or 'Kid Flash,' I'm doing this because  _I_ believe the world needs heroes, advocates against the dark, shining beacons of hope and inspiration." Cassie opened her eyes and sighed, looking into Samantha's dark hair as she did so. "When I told Diana I was planning to go college last spring, she told me I could hang up my lasso if I wanted to, that she could manage without me, and that I should think about my future, take my college education seriously and plan for a real job. I was so ... undercut by what she said that I couldn't think of a response, but that evening I decided not to tell her I was moving to Metropolis with my mom. I've been a solo act ever since."

Samantha listened quietly while Cassie talked, thinking about the passion that she had for the cause, about how she was so committed that she went out and got her own powers while Samantha was spending most of her time terrified someone would find out about hers and lock her up. She thought about how much it seemed that everyone took that for granted about Cassie, and resolved to try not to ever do that. "I think it's amazing. I think it's really incredible that what you want more than anything is to help people, and I think it's incredible that you just go and get that."

Cassie smiled, glowing at the praise, and snuggled in even closer to Samantha, kissing her neck softly. "'Course, it's not like I don't wanna do other stuff, too, when I'm older. Fall in love, get married, live in a nice place, and maybe write for a living. Might pass on the whole kids bit, though. Maybe a few cats..."

Samantha smiled and raised an eyebrow, saying as much as she dared along that line of thinking, as much as was safe at the current moment. "I like cats too."

Cassie giggled softly, nuzzling Samantha's neck. "Oh yeah?" She kissed the girl on the neck again and then tightened her grip on the girl's back. "S'your turn."

Sam gave a little smile. "Before I started to get superpowers, I was 110% sure that my dad was a celebrity. I had a bag packed for years, sitting in my closet, so when he showed up I could just hop in the back of the car. It was my escape route." She smirked a little and blushed. "I used to make lists of candidates."

Cassie smiled, quietly. Then she stroked her hands over Samantha's back, gently and in a reassuring way. "Who was on your list?"

Sam smirked. "Oh Matt Bomer, Jon Hamm, Patrick Dempsey...I even considered that the eyes might be a recessive gene and started adding brown-eyed guys. But always hot, for obvious reasons."

"Patrick Dempsey, huh?" Cassie smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. "Somehow I can't see the woman you describe as your mother with a hot man like that, but her and Jon Hamm, totally. Maybe during his early pre-Madmen years."

Samantha chuckled. "I always just figured Dempsey was probably a little too soft. I figured mom was probably the femme-fatale type. Hamm was a little more realistic. Smarter. Edgier. Of course it was all way more about wish-fulfillment than anything to do with mom."

Cassie brushed her lips gently against Samantha's cheek, holding her beautiful new girlfriend close. "How coincidental and curious. Both of us growing up without knowing our fathers, only to wind up with superpowers in our teens and now, with each other." She giggled. "Destiny is weird."

Samantha smiled and nuzzled her face. "Or smart. We're like ridiculously sexy puzzle pieces."

"Mmmm...." Cassie whispered a sigh of happiness against Samantha's neck, and squeezed her lover close. "I like how you fit me. And in me." She giggled, then sighed again. "...did you ever find your dad? Who he was?"

She gave a little smirk and stroked Cassie's back while she spoke. "Nope. Once I started developing powers I kinda figured he was...in prison, or somewhere bad? Metas in my circles didn't come to stellar ends."

The blonde girl made a sympathetic noise. "... I'm sorry, babe. You know, though, you could be a  _first-generation_  meta. I hear that's been happening lately."

Samantha raised her eyebrows. "Really? Like, people just develop powers spontaneously?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, I've encountered a bunch of first-gen-metas in my line of work. Kids, mostly, who just woke up one day in their teens and discovered they could... move metal or electrify things. Usually low-level stuff, nothing that would make a very powerful meta, but enough to intimidate their parents."

"I had not considered the possibility that I am just inherently amazing, actually." Sam grinned. "Well in hindsight, it seems pretty obvious.”

Cassandra laughed. "I love this. Tell me more stuff about you, and I'll follow up with my awesome sauceness, okay?"

Samantha bit a smile and kissed Cassie's forehead. "Uhm...I always wanted to live in a house. I had a meticulously decorated dollhouse when I was...around eight? I'd collect wallpaper scraps and tiny furniture and stuff."

The blonde girl lying in Samantha's arms made an interested noise, smiling and raising her eyebrow at her lover. "What kind of house? Where? In the country, in the suburbs, in a downtown residential district for upscale houses?"

Sammi shrugged and smiled. "I had kind of romanticized the suburbs. I had a friend from playdates who lived in a big old Victorian house in the suburbs and had a dog and a yard and those big old stairs with banisters. Oh, and the front porch. The front porch was very important."

Cassandra smiled stroked her girlfriend's back slowly. "That's a very charming dream. How would you decorate?"

"I'm a pink fan. Subtle pinks- though at eight it was hardly subtle. The kitchen was baby pink with black and white checkered tile."

The blonde girl chuckled. "You know, with the kind of money you come from, I would have expected you to design yourself a palatial mansion."

Sam grinned. "Well, I would be equally happy in a mansion, I'm sure. With stables and a pool and an air strip for my personal jets."

"An  _air strip?_ " Cassandra laughed. "Personal jets...?" She continued to laugh gently. "Elephants wandering the ground, peacocks in the garden?"

Samantha chuckled, nuzzling her cheek, her eyes sparkling playfully. "Go big or go home."

"I'd go home with you anytime," Cassie jibbed, teasing her lover, "especially if you had a palatial mansion. But your little town home in the suburbs sounds cozy too..."

Sam smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I thought you said money was the root of all evil..."

"Well I'd just have to help you spend it all," the blonde laughed. "I'm discovering this taste for fancy, flirty clothing lately..."

Sammi smiled, brushed her nose against Cassie's and played with her hair. "Not so bad having a little extra cash to spend."

Cassandra grinned, enjoying the nuzzling, snuggling, and affection, purring under Samantha's attention, her eyelids fluttering. In response, she brushed her nose over Samantha's cheek. "And think of all the children's hospitals and homeless shelters and women's crisis centers we could build." She continued to rib. "I never had future housing dreams so lofty, unfortunately. But I did have my little fantasy."

Samantha smiled as Cassie's fantasy swung right back to charity and kissed her fluttering eyelids. "And what was that?"

"A little loft apartment somewhere in the downtown district of a major city somewhere on the planet. My own city, a city where my efforts on behalf of the people made  _me_  their champion, their defender. A little apartment, with books stacked to the ceiling, tall green plants, running water displays, long plush couches covered with soft blankets, Greco-Roman art, a small family of cats, a big, king-sized bed made for two...." she smiled at Samantha, unabashedly, "... and windows to cover the whole city. Oh, and a balcony."

She grinned and kissed Cassie's bottom lip, sliding her hand along her shoulders. "Sounds pretty good to me. Especially the windows. Floor-to-ceiling."

"Mmmm, I love light and the sight of the open air." She kissed Samantha back, just taking a few moments to lose herself in the feeling of her lips, "Mmmm... I like how you do that..."

Sam smiled and stroked her hair, giving a little squirm against her. "What, this?" She kissed her bottom lip again, lingering a little before she pulled back.

Cassie moaned happily against Samantha's lips, the sensation of her body wriggling against her own and her hands stroking her hair sending tingles of excitement rippling through her. "... yeah..." she whispered, feeling hungry for more of her lover's touch and taste."That. You good at that. Mmhmm."

Samantha giggled and nipped at her bottom lip, sliding her hands up into her hair. "It is also pretty damn fun to do."

The blonde girl nipped back, biting Samantha's upper lip and shivering as Samantha's hands ran through her hair. "And to receive," she muttered, breathlessly, her body tingling. "... you're... intoxicating," she kissed Samantha deeply and tenderly in response.

Samantha left one hand in her hair and slid the other around her shoulders as she kissed her, tugging her closer into the slow and sweet kiss. She felt like she could kiss her forever, feeling a lack of urgency around making out that she hadn't had in years. She wanted to touch Cassie and be touched as an end in itself.

Cassie returned the affection happily, moaning softly into the tender, deliberate kisses, feeling every touch of their lips and inhaling every sweet breath, her hands gently caressing the dark haired beauty's back. Between kisses, while they caught their breaths, Cassie's eyes fluttered open, and she whispered a breath at Samantha, smiling sweetly. " _Mine,"_ she said, gently, tapping her nose against the other girl's, then kissing her tenderly again.

She giggled softly and wrapped her arms around Cassie, stroking her hair and running her hand up and down her back.  _"Yours,"_ she whispered back, her bright eyes sparkling before she kissed her again, slowly and deliberately, dragging her lips along Cassie's and rolling her tongue over hers.

The kiss continued, neither slackening, intensifying, deepening, nor ending for minutes on. Eventually, however, Cassie pulled back softly, stifling a gentle yawn with a blush and an apologetic smile. "Oh, my. I'm so sorry, it's not the company, it's the--" she glanced at a clock on the wall and blinked, "---oh,  _wow,_ it's the time! It's 3:00 am!" She laughed.

Samantha grinned. "I had a feeling it might be really late- er, early. I think I'm missing my morning class...assuming you like overnight guests..." She kissed her one more time, slowly, and gave her a squeeze.

Cassie kissed her back, moaning again, and then pulled her lips free with a reluctant groan. "Are you kidding? I'm not letting you out of this bed, woman." She tightened her arms around Samantha with a grin. "I'd take you to class if I could."

"Well if I was still in the nude when you did everyone would definitely learn something." She settled in against Cassie's chest and snuggled down, setting her cheek against her arm.

Cassie grinned at her comment, then pulled some of her bed sheets out from under them and up about them, slipping an arm around Samantha's side and caressing her back. "I like having you here," the blonde girl whispered as she reached over Samantha's head for the switch to her bedside lamp. "You make it feel more like..." she searched for the word as she settled back into the bed.

She tilted her head toward Cassie and quirked an eyebrow in her direction a bit sleepily, sliding an arm around her. "Like what?"

"More like a ..." Cassie blushed, sliding under the blankets and pulling them up to her chin to hide as she whispered. "...a home.”

Samantha smiled drowsily and kissed her nose. "You are adorable."

Cassie grinned, glowing in the dark as the other girl settled in against her, raising a hand to Samantha's soft black hair and caressing it slowly while she lay awake, smiling up at the ceiling and counting her lucky stars as she listened to every breath Samantha made: her cute little half-snores and soft whispers of exhalation, until the gentle, repetitive sounds lulled her to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Samantha slept soundly through the night and spread out as she slept so in the morning she was only half-covered by the sheet and had flopped over on her back, her head tipped back. When the sun drifted across her face too early in the morning for having gone to bed at 3am, she turned and hid her face in Cassie’s chest. The sudden, unexpected contact of warm, sleep-softened skin against Cassie’s boobs startled the other girl awake, and she groaned, stretching out slowly and languidly as she blinked her eyes slowly over the course of several seconds. “…nnnnnnn… sun…” the blonde mumbled, groaning. Samantha snuggled down into the sheets, ducking her head under and wrapping her arms around Cassie’s hips. The physical sensation of Samantha’s arms around her hips and her face snuggling into her belly made Cassie tingle, and she shivered a little, sliding under the bed sheets with the blue-eyed girl, “Hey you, where’re you going?” Samantha rubbed her cheek sleepily against Cassie’s stomach in answer and smiled, hugging her hip bones fairly crushingly with her effortlessly strong arms.

“Mmmmm….” Cassie hesitated for a moment, resisting the urge to check her clock for the time, and then she scooted down under the blankets alongside Samantha, smiling and closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the other girl’s waist. “Mmmkay. More sleep.” Samantha rolled into Cassie’s body and closed her eyes again, swiftly falling asleep with her hands curled at her back.

It was a couple hours later before the dark haired girl woke again, yawning and stretching by squeezing her bed partner around the waist.

“MMm!!” Cassie was awakened by the unexpected sensation of having someone squeeze her waist, and the sensation of hiding under the blankets confused her as well. Opening her eyes, she looked around and saw Samantha’s pink face looking up at her, with a shocking case of bed head. Giggling, yawning, Cassie reached down and mussed her girlfriend’s hair some more. “Hey, girlfriend.”

She wrinkled her nose when Cassie rumpled her hair, yawning again and kissing her chest. “Hey.”

Awed by the beautiful girl sleeping in her bed, Cassie smiled happily, taking a deep, body-shaking breath. “Mmmmm…. I’m starting to like waking up with you.”

Samantha gave a little smile. “I think I like the going to sleep part a little better but this is good too.” She nuzzled her collar.

“Awww, but you’re so cute in the morning,” Cassie grinned, and then moaned and shivered at the other girl’s lips on her neck. “Mmmmm… that feels really good in the morning.”

Sam chuckled and slid her hands up her back, delighting in how warm and cozy it was with the two of them pressed together in the morning sun. “Mmm, you feel really good in the morning…”

Cassie leaned in, with her own messy crop of bedhead hair trailing around her face, and kissed Samantha sweetly on the lips. “Mmmm…” She wrapped her arms tightly around the other girl and snuggled close, moving her body and legs inside of Samantha’s embrace and between her legs. “…I’m starting to think we could just… stay here, together, all day. And that would …be cool with me.”

Samantha smiled and smoothed Cassie’s hair, kissing her chin and her bottom lip and she slid her hands down her back. “Mmm, you mean you want to take a skip day? Because it would not be hard to talk me into that.”

Cassie smiled back, nuzzling Samantha’s cheeks and her nose. “I  _really_ want to take a skip day,” she purred, pressing her head into Samantha’s hands. “There’s so much more I want to learn about you, and,” she slipped a hand over Samantha’s hip and down over her belly towards her crotch, “I really want to discover what morning sex with you feels like…”

Samantha laughed and slid her body against hers, kissing her deep and lingering. “Mmm, sounds like a good place to start…” She gave a little smile and nipped at her bottom lip. “Is it too early for toys?”

The blonde girl returned Samantha’s kiss with an eager one of her own, feeling her body beginning to wake up with gentle tingles as their bodies came together, their breasts pressing against each other’s. “Mmmm… think we should talk toys before we play with them,” she whispered bashfully, blushing, “and I want your hands on me again…”

Sam smiled and kissed down her neck, sliding her hands down to cup Cassie’s ass and nipping at her collar. “Well you can always have that…”

Cassie shivered and moaned as Samantha’s hands cupped her ass, pressing her bottom back into her lover’s palms, her lips pressing against Samantha’s forehead and temples, her hand free hand sliding up into Sammi’s long, dark hair while her other hand traced fingernails down over the blue-eyed beauty’s pelvis and towards her crotch. “Oh…mmmmm…”

Samantha bit her lip and smiled at her reaction, dropping her head in order to kiss across her nipples. She stroked her bottom as she slid to eye-level with Cassie’s chest, nuzzling her breasts. “Mmm, I love these…”

Cassandra felt tingles of arousal coursing through her, emanating from her ass and, after the raven-haired beauty bent to begin kissing across her breasts, from her chest as well. But her comment made the blonde girl giggle. “You’re a boob-girl?”

Samantha giggled and nipped on one of her nipples, nuzzling the underside of her breasts. “Through and through.” She slid her hands down the blonde’s thighs and then crept her fingers slowly up the backs of them.

“MMmmmmm….” Cassandra chuckled lowly in sensual amusement. sighing at Samantha’s attentions, and slipped her hands down from Samantha’s back to her ass, stroking it and then raking it with her nails, grinning. “I think I’m a butt-girl,” she gasped. “At least definitely in your case.”

Samantha laughed against her breasts, rolling her tongue against one of her nipples and sliding her nails up the back of her thighs, teasing like she might go higher and then darting away. She faux-gasped. “ReAlly??”

Cassie groaned petulantly at the teasing and grabbed Samantha’s ass hard, thrusting her chest up at Samantha’s lips and shivering from her lover’s tongue ministrations. “You know what that makes us?” Cassie gasped, giggling.

She took the thrust of Cassie’s chest as an invitation and enveloped a nipple with her lips, pressing her mouth against her chest. At the same time, she slid one finger deftly up her thigh and slid her fingertip against the dewy opening of Cassie’s body, her gaze burning devilishly up at her lover’s. She kissed the breast she’d be doting on. “What does that make us?”

Cassie gasped and shivered, squeezing her thighs closed reflexively around the hand of her lover, her slowly moistening slit throbbing from the attention. Meanwhile, shots of electric arousal were emanating from the breast Samantha was sucking on, and Cassie’s own hands slackened on her lover’s ass as she was momentarily distracted by Samantha’s attentions. “It means…” she panted, burying her face in Samantha’s head and hair, “… that we’re the tits and ass girls….” she giggled, wrapping her arms around Samantha’s head and squeezing her lover close to her chest. “Oh, fuck me, Sammi….”

Samantha only had a moment to chuckle at Cassie’s joke before she was riveted by her demand, pressed close to her. Her hips gave a little quiver and she took one of Cassie’s thighs, hitching it over her hip and letting her hand dive between her legs. She slid her tongue flat against the breast her mouth was pressed to before taking it in her mouth and sucking. Her fingers slid down Cassie’s pussy lips to delight in the arousal she found at her slit, stroking her fingers against it before slipping two fingers easily inside, groaning into her chest at the feeling. Cassie gave a surprised and excited yelp as Samantha opened her thighs so swiftly and decisively, feeling a tingle run through her and new wetness flooding into her pussy as she rolled her hips down into Samantha’s soft, small hand and rode her with enthusiasm, gasping “Ohhhhhh…. yes…..” Meanwhile she held Samantha’s head to her chest, shaking and trembling from her lover’s suckling on her breasts, gasping and panting as she stroked the raven-haired beauty’s head and kissed it at the top, raining blonde hair around her.

The way Cassie pressed her in and rode her hand soaked her though, wrapped up in the taller girl and able to focus entirely on her pleasure. The blonde’s hunger encouraged her to thrust her fingers deeper, to press her knuckles into her. She squirmed in her grip and moaned as Cassie ground against her. Cassie’s thighs clamped tight around Samantha’s hips, pulling her in as she stroked the other girl’s lovely, soft, musk-smelling bedhead hair and kissed the top of her head, whispering her name between pants of breath and groans. Samantha’s fingers clenched inside of Cassie as the blonde girl squeezed around her and she slid in a third finger, seeking deep and then dragging her fingers out of her before pushing in deeply again. She pressed her body in but she hardly needed to the way Cassie was crushing her close, her eyes rolling back in her head as she flicked her tongue over the other girl’s nipple, pressing her forehead against Cassie’s breastbone. “God…yes, yes…”

Cassie whimpered, her body beginning to shake uncontrollably from the pleasure that Samantha’s fingers inside of her were shooting through her. She thrust her hips down on Sammi’s fingers every chance she got, squeezing her lover’s fingers hard inside of her with her pelvic muscles, and continuing to stroke the other girl’s beautiful hair as she pressed her lips repeatedly to the top of Samantha’s head. Although she was not quite near her peak yet, Cassie’s head was swimming with a mixture of erotic sensations and heady, heart-throbbing, throat-choking emotions, so that amidst her whimpers and her gasps, Cassie cried out, “Oh, gods, Sammi, I….” The blonde girl stopped herself from saying what was about to tumble out of her mouth and corrected herself, knowing it was  _way, way_ too soon to use the word that just seemed to come so natural to her when she thought about Samantha. “… I  _need you so much._ ”

Samantha moaned softly, her free hand running along the curve of Cassie’s bottom as she worked her fingers with skill and attention in and out of the other girl’s throbbing pussy, gasping gently with arousal and wonder whenever she squeezed around her fingers, then pushing deep and fluttering her fingers inside, stroking her on the way out.  She dragged her lips across her breasts. “I love this…” she moaned, using her thumb to tease the blonde’s clit slowly. “I love how you want me, how much I want you back, I love feeling you inside and the way you taste…”

“Mmmmm– me too,” Cassie gasped, shuddering as she squeezed Samantha’s fingers inside of her, stroking her lover’s soft hair and pressing her cheek against the top of Samantha’s skull, holding her close to her breasts and her chest as she shivered from Samantha’s hands on her ass and her thrusts into her pussy. “I know it’s …the same body I’ve always had,” she gasped, yelping in between thrusts of Samantha’s fingers, “but you touch me like no one’s ever touched me before, and I  _love it so much._ ”

Samantha rolled her tongue against one of Cassie’s hard nipples, moaning softly at the praise, the ego stroking making her hands tremble with desire, swirling her fingers inside of the other girl’s soaking pussy before withdrawing and then pushing in again, nibbling at her nipple with each inward thrust. “The noises you make…the way your body responds…it’s like nothing else.”

“Mmmmm….” The blonde girl whimpered, throwing her head back and then shuddering and tossing it forward again, her blonde hair swirling around Samantha’s head as her whole body shook, her breast tingling from Samantha’s tongue and her womanhood throbbing with pleasure as she began rocking her hips down against her lover’s fingers faster and harder. “I think …” she gasped, moaning loudly, “… it has something to do with the way I feel when we’re…. together.”

Samantha laid hot open-mouthed kissed on her breasts and thrust harder into her, deliberately burying her fingers up to the knuckle and strumming with the throb of Cassie’s arousal. She set her face softly against her chest and panted gently. “I feel it too.”

Cassie pressed her cheek firmly against the top of Samantha’s head, her whimpers beginning to turn into quiet shrieks of pleasure as she rode Samantha’s hand more aggressively, bucking hard against her fingers and pulling Samantha’s mouth back into her breasts. “I know.” Sam curled her fingers inside of her and attempted to sate her insistent desire by inserting a fourth finger, nestling her thumb up against her clit. She moaned into her breasts and wrapped her lips around a nipple as she thrust her fingers inside of her. “Ahhh!” Cassandra shrieked wildly, throwing her head back again and raking her nails down Samantha’s back as she bounced wildly up and down on Sammi’s fingers, shuddering and shaking as her lover manipulated her clit so masterfully, feeling herself rapidly approaching the tidal wave of her orgasm. Sam sensed the approaching orgasm and reacted by intensifying her efforts, sliding her hand along Cassie’s thigh as she moved her hand faster, burying her fingers to her knuckles and working her clit, getting her right up to the edge and holding her there for a second before dropping her mouth, pushing her whole body down in order to trail her tongue along her stomach toward her groin. Cassandra moaned wildly, her body shuddering as she was suspended on the end of orgasm, her hips bucking uncontrollably on her girlfriend’s very talented fingers until Samantha started kissing and licking her way down her belly and towards her crotch. “Oh! Oh — oh my!” She gasped.

Samamtha couldn’t help but grin when presented with evidence that she did in fact catch Cassie by surprise, delighted to do so and hoping to set her off. She slid her fingers deep, her hand sliding halfway inside of her, pressing on the forward wall of her vagina as her tongue darted to Cassie’s clit, catching it between her lips and giving it a long, deep, and indulgent suck. The girl between Cassie’s thighs gave an obscene moan that was half enjoyment and half effect. Cassie glanced down at Samantha’s descending head in surprise and delight. The physical sensation, so unexpected and arousing, made Cassie throw her head back again and groan in a deep and rutting tone as her back arched, and she thrust her hips down on Samantha’s hand again, feeling her orgasm suddenly crash over her like a tidal wave, as she cried out long and loudly. Samantha groaned against her clit, sending vibrations through her as she came, flexing her fingers inside of her as she shuddered around them. She moaned as the acknowledgement of Cassie’s pleasure sent a jolt through her own body, squirming against the bed under the sheets.

Cassie rode out the tidal wave of her own orgasmic release amidst a crescendo of sound and sensation, crying out long and loudly as she clutched at Samantha’s back, holding her head, her face, and her mouth between her legs as she clamped down the raven-haired girl’s head with her powerful thighs. “Oh, my goddess,” she whimpered, her body shaking and shivering as it writhed across the bed sheets. Samantha thrust swiftly with his fingers, holding Cassie’s hips steady as she thrummed her clit with her tongue. She pressed her face against the crest between the other girl’s muscular thighs and closed her eyes, focusing on the taste and feel of her.

The continuing thrusting made Cassie’s cries stretch on and on. She didn’t understand it – had never experienced it before herself – but the continued thrusting of Samantha’s fingers inside of the blonde girl on the bed, the hand squeezing her ass, the tongue thrumming and the mouth sucking on her clit just  _kept driving her_  sensual explosions higher and higher. “OH god,” she whimpered, crying out again, her whole body shaking, “I think… I think again….” Samantha knew exactly what she was doing. She remembered feeling like maybe she was dying the first time it had happened to her and delighted in Cassie’s experience of the sensation, stroking her bottom in her best attempt to let her know she had everything well in hand. Sam knew if she let up now there’d be no reward, so she sought ought her new girlfriend’s g-spot with her fingers as she thrust fast and hard, keeping the rhythm of her tongue on her clit steady as she pushed her through toward that second peak. Cassie’s head pressed back further and further into the soft fabric of her mattress as she screamed more and more, higher and higher. Her breasts heaved as she panted and her hands flew to them, cupping them, cradling them, caressing them, and pinching her nipples furiously as her hips thrashed on the bed, her pussy flooding with wet arousal as she neared her second orgasm of the morning. Her thighs squeezed tight around Samantha’s head, her pelvic muscles squeezed tight on the wonderful, torturous fingers thrusting into her. She ground her pussy mound and clit hard against Samantha’s wonderful, soft, skilled mouth and tongue, her whole body shivering every time Sammi flicked or sucked on her clit. “OH god, Sammi! Oh gods!”

Samantha could barely contain her moans against the gorgeous blonde’s clit as she thrust into her, her upper lip brushed the velvety softness of her mound as she rolled her tongue against her clit, her lashes fluttering with pleasure of her own. Cassie’s whimpers and screams turned to muffled, shaking yelps of pleasure as her body shivered more and more violently. “Ohhh—Ohhhh!—-OHHHH! —What!  _HOW_? OH GODS!” Samantha locked her lips around her clit and sucked hard, groaning against her as she peaked a second time. Cassie’s second orgasm hit like a ton of bricks, and she cried out once and then stiffened, her whole body shaking and shuddering as her mouth gaped open for several seconds. After a few seconds, she slowly began to relax, moaning lowly and softly as her body sank into the bed, her eyelids fluttering. “Oh my goddess…”

Sam giggled as she lifted her head to watch her girlfriend gradually recover, grinning and trailing wet sticky kisses up her stomach. She withdrew and wiped her hand, sliding her other hand up Cassie’s side. “Are you here with us?”

“MMmmrrrrrr…..” Cassie groaned-slash-purred as she slowly tried to move her arms and legs a little again. Her whole body felt completely and pleasantly numbed, but she did manage a smile, while her eyes roved slowly, out of focus, over Samantha’s blurry hair. “…wha’d… how’d you  _do that?”_  She purred.

Sam smiled and settled on the pillows next to her, one hand on Cassie’s stomach and the other stroking her hair. “Mmm, practice.” She nuzzled her cheek. “That was soo hot.”

Cassie giggled limply and reached down with uncoordinated hands, patting Samantha’s hair gently and reaching for her shoulder to pat it happily. “MMmmm… gods yes. So …so hot. I’ve never… ever felt anything that… erotic before.” She giggled.

Samantha set her cheek on Cassie’s shoulder and kissed her neck. “The second orgasm is  _quite_ the trip.”

The blonde girl rolled over slowly and, groaning, wrapped her arms around Samantha’s waist. “I… adore… you….” she said, slowly and deliberately, still catching her breath, brushing her nose gently against Samantha’s cheek and smiling into her pretty face while she sought out the other girl’s bottomless blue eyes. “Kay?”

Samantha smiled and bit her lip, sliding an arm around her and turning her head toward hers. “Acceptable.”

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Cassie snuggled closer in towards Samantha, cupping her girlfriend’s soft, shapely face in her still-trembling hands and tilting her head to the side so that she could press her lips tenderly against the blue-eyed beauty’s lips, kissing her tenderly.

The dark-haired girl smiled into Cassie’s kiss and kissed her back, turning to roll closer to her and slide her fingers up into her hair. “You’re the greatest.”

“Why?” Cassie asked, whispering softly, awed by the beautiful girl in front of her, this girl who cared for her, enough to spend so much time with her, to open up to her, to make love to her, so wonderfully and givingly. “Why me?” She pressed her forehead against Samantha’s, still cupping her cheeks and stroking them tenderly.

Sam gave a little shy smile and slid an arm around her. “Because you’re tender-hearted, warm, brave, gorgeous…”

Cassie blushed, her cheeks coloring, but unlike previous flirting and praise incidents in which the blonde girl would have glanced away or demurred, this time, she held Samantha’s eyes, searching her bottomless pools of blue for the validation behind the flattery. “…you really think so?”

Sam smiled softly and kissed her bottom lip. “I wouldn’t say so if I didn’t think so.” Cassie smiled again, the blush fading from her cheeks as her eyes began to sparkle. Her hands slipped away from Samantha’s cheeks as she suddenly sat up in the bed, throwing a leg over Samantha’s waist and kneeling over the other girl as she smiled down at her, her eyes roving over her face as she brushed the back of one hand over Samantha’s cheek. Samantha chuckled, sliding her hands to Cassie’s hips and giving hers a little playful buck beneath them. “Whatcha doin?”

Cassie smiled and one side of her lips angled down slightly as she began to smirk, while the hand on Samantha’s cheek slipped down to her girlfriend’s mouth, putting one finger silencingly over Samantha’s soft red lips while she winked, scooting herself back slowly down the bed and down Samantha’s legs, while her free hand wandered down Samantha’s chest to between her breasts. “My turn.” Samantha smiled under Cassie’s finger and gave a little squirm on the bed, making a soft noise in her throat, her nipples going taut from Cassie’s gesture. Her lashes fluttered as she watched her, her eyes shining curiously. While Sam was always happy to take the lead, it was always exciting when Cassie took initiative because she still found her intriguingly unpredictable.

Kneeling above Samantha, Cassie hesitated for a moment, tracing her fingers over the beautiful raven-haired girl’s chest, her own head tipped to the side, her face half covered in the golden hair that hung about her head. She wanted Samantha, so very much. More than she had ever wanted anyone or anything before, and more desperately than she’d imagined she could want anyone before as well. With arousal and excitement running through her, she wanted nothing more than to just  _take_  Samantha, to explore and enjoy her beautiful, sexy body – every curve, every surface, every soft spot, every musky, perfumey scent…and yet she hesitated. Not because she didn’t want Samantha, but because she wanted something else, as well. Looking at the other girl with soft green eyes partly aflame with arousal and partly tempered by affection, she couldn’t help but smile, biting her lower lip softly as she bathed in the afterglow of the hot and heavy, extremely sensual lovemaking Sammi had just showered upon her. She wanted to do something  _special_ for Samantha in return. She wanted to make Samantha feel special, with every touch, every kiss personalized uniquely and especially for  _her_  and her alone. So she decided to try something new. Something just for Sammi. “Hang on,” she whispered softly to the dark haired girl, running a hand over her soft cheek and biting her lip. “I wanna try something for you, okay?” She unstraddled Samantha and laid herself down on her back on the bed beside her, scooting suggestively towards the center. “Now… you sit on me.” She said, blushing fiercely. “Facing towards my feet…”

Samantha observed her with growing curiosity, cocking her head slightly when she hesitated, searching her soft green eyes. Sam raised an eyebrow and got up with a little smile, chucking at the suggestion but she wasn’t opposed to showing off her ass in any situation. She settled on Cassie’s hips, facing away, and peeked cheekily back over her shoulder. “Whatcha gonna do back there?”

“Um,” Cassie grinned as Samantha sat down on her hips, the sudden proximity of their bodies in the area of her crotch making Cassie tingle between her thighs and clamp them shut. Fluttering her eyelashes quickly, she laughed slightly. “Actually, I mean… kneel over my face, leaning forward into my, uh…” she lifted her hands and slid them up Samantha’s soft, slender belly, towards her breasts. “You know, these.”

Samantha laughed and closed on eye, cocking her head curiously and wriggling backward to her stomach. She smirked and eyed her over her shoulder. “Are you asking me to sit on your face?” She smiled and fluttered her lashes for effect.

“Well, I think if you actually  _sit_ on my face, I’m not gonna be able to do much, but… yeah, that’s the general idea,” Cassie blushed dark red, biting her lower lip. “I looked this up on a website called the ‘Lesbian Karma Sutra’…”

Samantha laughed again and leaned forward to kiss her thigh, making a point to give her ass a little wiggle while it was in the other girl’s face. “You’re dangerously adorable.” She got up on her knees and and slid backward until she was straddling Cassie’s face, her thighs against the blonde’s blush-hot cheeks. Once she got there, however, her giggles were quieted and she gave a little shiver. She was reminded of the last time this soft girl had her face between her legs and the debilitating tenderness she had employed there. Sam flushed a little, giving a wobble.

Cassie sucked in a breath as Samantha straddled her face above her, seeing Samantha’s wet, slick, slit and her full, rounded ass hovering just inches above her. “Mmmmmm…. okay,” she murmured, urging Samantha’s hips down towards her lips with one hand while her free hand slid up over Sammi’s soft chest and cupped one soft, warm, firm breast between its fingers and gave a gentle squeeze.

Samantha gave a little quiver and lowered her hips inch by inch, her mouth dropping open as she felt the caress of her breath against her slick lips. She leaned forward slightly into Cassie’s touch, but was small enough that she didn’t have to lean far to put her breasts easily within her reach. “Mmm, god…”

The blonde girl’s free hand slipped away from Samantha’s hip and up towards her chest again, cupping her second breast while, beneath her girlfriend’s crotch, Cassie pressed her lips tenderly against the top of Samantha’s dampening slit, and then brushed them slowly south towards the bottom of her pussy lips, then back up again. “Mmmmmm….” she moaned, enjoying the scent of her lover’s arousal.

Sam pressed her heavy breasts into Cassie’s hands, her nipples hard against her palms and her head tipping downward. Cassie’s lips brushing against her outer lips made Samantha whimper, shocked anew at the tenderness of the gesture. Her lashes fluttered. “Shit, Cass…”

Cassie grinned, enjoying the sound of Samantha’s whimper, and licking her lips, she kissed Samantha’s cunt lips again, all up and down the length of her slit and the underside of her mound. Her hands cupped Samantha’s breasts and squeezed them excitedly, while she moaned against Samantha’s pussy. “Mmmm….”

Samantha smooth lips trembled against Cassie’s mouth, her moist kisses making her dribble with moisture as her thighs shuddered against her cheeks. “God…how do you…” She panted, as her head spun. Cassandra grinned, rubbing Samantha’s breasts tenderly and then rolling her girlfriend’s nipples between her fingers and tugging on them, while she slipped her tongue out between her lips and licked quickly along Sammi’s slit, tasting her moisture and moaning against her pussy as she did so. Samantha’s hips jumped a little at Cassie’s tongue and she groaned softly, heat spreading up her body to her nipples. She buried one hand in her hair and slid the other across the other girl’s stomach, closing her eyes as she began to focus on sensation. Cassie trembled at Samantha’s hand on her belly, but she didn’t let it distract her from what she was doing. Tugging on Sammi’s nipples eagerly, Cassie licked Samantha’s slit again, quicker this time, back and forth, moaning more loudly against her lover’s pussy, hoping the vibrations would feel as good as her lover’s taste made her feel. Samantha moaned softly and tipped her head back, her fingers sliding along Cassie’s stomach as she pushed her hips down toward her tongue. “Cassie…” she moaned softly, giving a little squirm. “…more…”

Cassie moaned again, pleased by the reactions her ministrations were evoking. Changing tact, the blonde girl grabbed her girlfriend’s perfect breasts and squeezed them hard as she thrust her tongue up into Sammi’s pussy and licked her out, lapping up her sweet juices with delighted groans. Samantha groaned and pushed her hips down, her fingers curling against Cassie’s stomach and her body shuddering. She squirmed toward her touch and wriggled on her tongue, panting. The girl with the golden hair continued to thrust her tongue deeper and deeper inside of her, reaching as far into her wet, warm depths as she could, while her hands squeezed Samantha’s breasts again, and then raked her nails across them. Sam pushed her hips down against Cassie’s mouth and gave a little grind as she moaned, her body hot and tight everywhere. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her girlfriend’s strong tongue found places inside of her that made her rock and cry out.

Changing tactics, she slid her hands around to Samantha’s back and curled her fingers so that she could rake her nails down Samantha’s back slowly and lovingly while she pressed her tongue against Samantha’s clit instead. Sam shuddered and arched her back under Cassie’s nails, which drove her hips down, rocking her clit down against her tongue. “uhh- Cassie…mmm…” She whimpered and writhed slowly.

“You taste so good,” Cassie mumbled from beneath Samantha’s hips and ass, her tongue returning to Samantha’s pussy as she brushed the edge of her teeth against Samantha’s clit. Samantha cried out and pushed down, giving her hips a little roll and moaning deeply as she worked her with her tongue. The hard pressure on her clit dragged a strangled whimper from her, her hands trembling. Cassie moaned Sammi’s name, over and over again into her pussy lips, continuing to rake her nails over Samantha’s back slowly.

Sam moaned deeply and her thighs squeezed a little against the sides of Cassie’s head, rocking against her mouth and sliding her nails across her stomach. “Yeah- yesss, oh god…” She moaned helplessly, her body sinking toward the source of pleasure, her eyes rolling back in her head as she dripped arousal into her girlfriend’s wet hot mouth. The feeling sent a deep ache through her, an omen of a throbbing aching intense pleasure to come. The intensity was riding the line on the border of too much and her hips jerked on their own. Cassie moaned more insistently, gripping Samantha’s hips and thrusting her down on her. She came suddenly in Cassie’s mouth, her whole body quaking as she came apart in her hands, whimpering loudly. She wilted forward and moaned, pressing her hands against the blonde’s soft stomach as she slipped.

“MMMmM!” Cassie whimpered and then moaned loudly as Samantha’s juices flooded into her mouth, and her whole body shivered herself as she experienced an almost-mini orgasm herself, riding out the wave of Samantha’s delicious orgasming and squeezing Sammi’s hips fiercely as she held onto her.

Samantha’s upper body sunk until her face was planted against Cassie stomach and she was trembling and whimpering, her body going slack, her arms useless at her side. “Ohhh godd…”

Cassie giggled up at her beautiful, sexy girlfriend and stroked her bottom affectionately, still softly lapping at the outside of Sammi’s pussy for her remaining juices. “You’re delicious,” she sighed, happily.

She moaned and writhed every time her tongue touched her, her lashes fluttering. She nuzzled her stomach and rubbed her cheek against it. “Mmm, that was fantastic…”

“I wanted to do something special for you,” Cassie murmured, smiling up at her girlfriend from underneath her ass and stroking that same ass tenderly. “Something to show you how much I enjoy being with you.”

Samantha smiled and rubbed her cheek against her stomach, kissing her side. “That was definitely special.”

**Author's Note:**

> Super-clone Science stuff: Given the various kinds of tinkering and multi-trial formulae that Lexcorp and Cadmus scientists no-doubt engaged in while trying to produce a viable Super-clone from their small sample of Kryptonian DNA we figure there's no reason that SuperBOY couldn't have been SuperGIRL (keeping in mind that gender isn't automatically tied to genitalia or chromosomes.) A lot of what follows is just speculation about how things might have gone had the Superclone been assigned female at birth. It's also a fantastic excuse to write an awesome ship as femslash. And clones!


End file.
